In the patent document 1 listed below, a power transmission system that transmits electric power without any contact being made by using an antenna coil is disclosed. In the patent document 2 listed below, a moving vehicle power supply system is disclosed in which a plurality of power transmitting devices are provided in a power supply area, and electric power is supplied from the respective power transmitting devices to a moving vehicle without any contact being made with that vehicle. In the patent document 3 listed below, traveling control technology for an unmanned traveling vehicle relating to a power transmission system and a moving vehicle power supply system is disclosed. In this technology, in the control of the operations of a battery-driven type of unmanned traveling vehicle that travels along a taxiway on which a plurality of stations are provided and that performs transportation tasks by stopping in sequence at stations specified by an external communication device, when an unmanned traveling vehicle arrives at reference stations that form a travel start position and a travel finish position, the battery voltage of the traveling unmanned vehicle is measured, and the unmanned traveling vehicle is made to move to a battery charging station when the battery voltage is equal to or less than a fixed reference value. As a result, the task of charging the unmanned traveling vehicle won't have any adverse effects on the transporting task.